


At Her Feet

by sunaga



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaga/pseuds/sunaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Valter defects to be closer to Eirika, it is Eirika who holds his leash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Her Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [this](http://emblanon.livejournal.com/2297.html?thread=2469881#t2469881) prompt on the kink meme.

"You were bad today," she says entering her tent. She doesn't bother looking at him, she knows he's there, likely polishing that foul lance of his. It doesn't matter how many times she tells him not to do it on her sheets, he does it anyway, and Eirika is a benevolent queen after all and she likes seeing how carelessly tosses it aside for her.  
  
He sneers at her. "Those footsoldiers don't know which end of a spear to gut a beast with. Those bloodless cretins would have _died_ without my aid."  
  
She begins to unlatch her breastplate, looking expectantly at him. He sets the weapon on the rack and attends to her, unbuckling the cinch and unbuttoning her undershirt. Once removed, her nipples harden in the cold air and Valter licks his lips. She goes to sit on the edge of the bed and holds out her foot. He follows her, coming to kneel at her feet.  
  
"Good," she murmurs, looking down at the crown of his head as he bends to remove her boots. He leans forward, face trying to press between her thighs and under her skirt. Another night, she will let him mouth at her sex through her undergarments, and another night she will wear nothing at all beneath her skirt so that when he catches sight of her in battle, he will finish quicker, to find out what kind of night it is. But tonight, she fists her hand at the roots of his long hair.  
  
"No," she says. He looks up at her with fire in his eyes. "No, or you will not sleep in my bed at all."  
  
And then whatever it is in his eyes uncoils and he gives his weight to the floor again, pulling her boots off. She wiggles her toes and waits for Valter to undress himself. He divests himself of clothing messily, sloppily, throwing them to the floor, while hers are neatly folded on the dresser. If this were one of their longer rests, he would have been naked before she even came. Seeing him pull his trousers down, she throws her weight upon the bed, waiting for him to crawl across her body.  
  
Oh she has plans for him tonight. He will apologize for his treatment of her soldiers today, she won't let that cock anywhere near her cunt no matter how wet it is until he does so. By the time she is done, he will be pleading and begging with her, making her promises he can and cannot keep. He will resist, and then he'll let go and babble, "Let me fucking come, oh fuck, I'll lay all your enemies at your feet just -- ngh."  
  
She has work to do tonight, and there is much to do before he's where they both want him. "Attend," she states, and he comes.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be doing another Valter/Eirika piece for fe-contest.


End file.
